


Unexpected Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Well, that was a bit unexpected."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking for: Cat/Kara - "Well that was a bit unexpected."

"Well, that was a bit unexpected," Kara stuttered out, her cheeks flushed.

Cat smiled and ran her fingers through Kara's hair once more, fixing it. "But not unpleasant?"

Kara shook her head and gave a shy smile. "No, but maybe, maybe we could do it again?"

Cat let out a small laugh and pulled Kara in for another kiss. Kara's arms wrapped around the older woman and she kissed her back. Soft, slow kisses at first, but slowly turning deeper and more needy.

Kara's back hit the wall and she gave a soft moan. She could count the people she kissed on one hand and none of them could come close to Cat.

When they finally broke apart, Kara couldn't stop smiling. "Wow."


End file.
